LOOK AT ME
by bearnimbus
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley adalah sahabat. Apa yang terjadi jika perlahan-lahan timbul perasaan yang aneh diantara mereka? Chapter 4! Please Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Hogwarts tak pernah semenyebalkan seperti hari ini sebelumnya. Padahal hari ini adalah hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan! Dan bagaimana mungkin aku malah terjebak di ruangan sempit ini, memoles piala-piala sialan ini tanpa sihir, dan paling parah adalah bersama si tua Fleud! Ah, mimpi apa aku tadi malam! Seharusnya aku sedang duduk di salah satu meja di Broomstick sambil menikmati butterbear bersama Al dan Rose. Membicarakan banyak hal-terutama tentang cewek dengan Al-dengan mereka berdua, bersenang-senang, dan tertawa. Sialnya, aku malah harus mendapat detensi akhir pekan.

Apa salahnya berkeliaran di koridor pukul 12 malam? Kenapa para prefek sekarang begitu tak berperasaan? Bahkan aku lebih tua daripada mereka. Ah, benar-benar, kenapa aku harus mendapat detensi memoles piala ini sampai licin tak berdebu sedikitpun!

**Rose Weasley's POV**

Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade kali ini adalah kunjungan paling tak menyenangkan sejak aku mulai melakukan kunjungan. Bagaimana bisa menyenangkan jika aku hanya duduk sendirian di bar Broomstick, tanpa Scorpius dan Al. Kenapa Al harus menemani si pirang Zabini ke Honeydukes ketimbang menemani sepupunya sendiri di Broomstick, tempat kesukaannya. Dan si bodoh Scorpius itu lebih menjengkelkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia mendapat detensi di akhir pekan seperti sekarang. Dan apa yang dia lakukan di koridor menuju menara Ravenclaw pukul 12 malam? Apa dia benar-benar mengencani Helena? Ah, apa yang dia lihat dari Helena?

"Hai, Rose,"

Aku yang sedang menyesap butterbear agak tersedak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya terdengar cemas,"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu."

Aku menggerak-gerakkan telapak tanganku tanda aku tak apa-apa sambil berusaha menenangkan tenggorokanku. Dan saat aku sudah tenang, disampingku, laki-laki yang tadi membuatku tersedak, yang sekarang wajahnya tampak merasa bersalah, membuatku hampir terjengkang karena kaget. Alex! Alex Westday! Ya tuhan, mimpi apa aku tadi malam.

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Sepertinya aku harus mendapat obat anti pegal gara-gara harus memoles piala-piala sialan itu sepanjang siang dan sore. Fleud tak sedikitku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain selain ke arah tanganku yang sedang memoles piala. Aku benar-benar tak berkutik. Ah, sialan. Akhir pekanku benar-benar hancur.

Aku keluar dari ruangan sempit itu tepat ketika anak-anak pulang dari kunjungan mereka ke Hogsmeade. Aku melihat Hugo bersama seseorang di koridor. Ah, Hugo, tampangnya kusut sekali padahal dia baru saja jalan-jalan di Hogsmeade. Dan aku tak bisa membayangkan tampangku sendiri yang baru saja mendapat detensi akhir pekan. Aku melihat Al berjalan sendirian menuju aula besar dengan tampang yang tak kalah kusut. Hei, ada apa dengan orang-orang yang menuju Hogsmeade hari ini? Tentu saja aku harus menyusulnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, sobat?" tanyaku sambil merangkul bahunya setelah sampai di sampingnya, mencoba mensejajari langkahnya yang gontai tak bertenaga. Sepertinya dia baru saja patah hati, sepertinya. Aku tak benar-benar tahu tentang patah hati.

"Aku lapar," jawabnya tak bertenaga.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang lapar. Kau tahu, aku harus memoles piala-piala sialan itu tanpa sihir! Tanpa sihir!" kataku mengebu-gebu.

Al diam saja, tak tertarik dengan ucapanku. Ah, sudahlah, sepertninya anak ini tak bisa diganggu. Tapi, dimana Rose? Bukankah dia bersama Al saat pergi ke Hogmeade?

"Al, dimana Rose?"

**Rose Weasley's POV**

Aku tarik ucapanku tantang'kunjungan Hogmeade kali ini yang tak menyenangkan' saat di Broomstick karena kunjungan kali ini adalah kunjungan paling memnyenagkan bagiku. Well, bagaimana tak menyenangkan kalau sepanjang sore aku berjalan-jalan bersama Alex. Alex Westday, si ketua murid. Aku menyukainya. Aku sungguh menyukainya. Aku kagum dengan segala yang dia lakukan dan dikerjakan. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia akan mengajakku keliling Hogsmeade. Aku benar-benar wanita yang beruntung akhir pekan ini. Aku harus cepat-cepat menceritakannya pada Al dan Scorpius.

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Daging domba panggang kali ini terasa hambar. Tak enak. Aku rasa peri rumah Hogswarts harus segera pensiun karena masakan mereka sudah tak enak. Selera makanku hilang. Aku meraih gelas berisi jus labu dan langsung menghabiskannya. Kemana sih si Weasley itu? Lama sekali di Hogsmeade. aku tak sabar menerima pesananku.

"Al, kenapa kau membiarkan Weasley bersama si ketua murid sialan itu?" ucapku kesal pada Al yang sekarang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk bubur gandum di depannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Scorp," jawab Al tak bertenaga.

"Kau tahu, ketua murid sialan itu yang membuatku melewatkan akhir pekan bersama si Fleud!" Aku benar-benar kesal, tak tahu kenapa.

"Bukannya anak kelas enam yang membuatmu harus memoles piala-piala itu?"

"Tapi, si Westday itu juga pasti punya andil, Al."

"Rose pasti baik-baik saja, bahkan dia pasti akan terlihat bahagia. Jadi, berhentilah menggangguku, Scorp."

Aku mendengus. Bahagia? Weasley bersama si Westday itu? Itu tak mungkin.

**Rose Weasley's POV**

"Scorp, kenapa kau marah-marah padaku?" ucapku kesal.

"Aku tak marah-marah padamu Weasley," kata Scorpius angkuh. Tampangnya yang biasanya pucat berubah menjadi merah padam saat aku masuk ke aula besar kemarin malam. Dia memandangku penuh kemarahan dari meja Slytherin. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Jelas sekali tadi kau marah-marah padaku Scorp." AKu bersikeras. AKu kesal saat dia mengatakan bahwa aku tak menepati janji.

Well, aku hanya lupa tak membelikan permen pesanannya di dia kesal sampai marah-marah seperti ini padaku? Dia selalu mengaitkan banyak hal dengan kesalahanku kemarin. Padahal aku sudah minta maaf padanya. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah minta maaf tentang permen kemarin dan kenapa kau masih marah-marah padaku?"

"Aku tak marah-marah padamu Weasley."

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Scorp!" Aku berdiri dan segera menyingkir ke meja lain di perpustakaan. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan tak sedang marah padaku jika sejak kemarin dia selalu memanggilku 'Weasley'. Aku tahu pasti jika dia sedang kesal, marah atau benci padaku, dia selalu memanggil nama keluargaku. Dasar Vampir Malfoy!

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir pada Weasley. Apa yang dia lihat dari si Westday itu? Sangat menyebalkan ketika dia memasuki aula besar bersama si Brengsek Westday dengan wajah seperti menang lotere. Kau tahu, kadang-kadang Weasley sangat bodoh. Dan aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia bodoh tentang laki-laki.

Aku mengabaikannya sejak tadi malam, aku langsung menuju asrama Slytherin sambil menyeret Al-yang tetep murung-untuk menghindari Weasley yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada kami. Well, aku tak peduli dengan cerita kunjungan Hogsmeadenya yang pasti akan bertema 'Bersama Alex westday di Hogsmeade'. Aku tak tahu banyak tentang si Brengsek westday itu kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia adalah ketua murid dan penghuni asrama Hupplepuff. Selain itu, dia bukan salah satu pemain quidditch asramanya. Aku rasa kehidupannya hanya berpusat di perpustakaan karena aku sering melihatnya di perpustakaan saat harus-dengan terpaksa-menemani weasley membaca buku.

Aku mendengus pada buku di depanku. Aku akan tetap mengabaikan Weasley sampai dia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau mendengus padaku, Scorp?" tanya Al dengan nada kesal. Entah kenapa nada bicaranya selalu kesal sejak pulang dari Hogsmeade kemarin.

"Aku tak mendengus padamu, Al. Dan berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan."

Al hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Setelah itu kembali menatap buku di depannya. Hanya menatap! Karena dia tak pernah membalik halaman bukunya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku mendengus.

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Sudah tiga hari aku mengabaikan Rose-aku berhenti memanggilnya Weasley karena kemarahanku sudah sedikit berkurang. Aku tak mau bicara dengannya jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak, seperti sehari yang lalu saat aku harus memberitahunya bahwa Hugo mengancam akan memberitahu mengenai hubungan pertemanan kami yang cukup dekat pada ayahnya.

Aku tahu jika Mr. Weasley tak terlalu suka padaku dan hal itulah yang selalu digunakan Hugo untuk mengancamku jika aku tak menuruti permintaannya. Aku melihat Hugo berkelahi dengan anak kelas enam di kamar mandi tempat Myrtle Merana tinggal. Dan dia memintaku untuk tak mengatakannya pada Rose dengan mengancam akan memberitahu ayahnya tentang kami. Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya! Memangnya aku peduli dengan urusannya? Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan perkelahian itu dan aku sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan Rose. Anak itu benar-benar membuatku gerah sehingga aku harus mengatakan pada Rose bahwa adiknya selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan karena selalu ingin melaporkan hubungan kami pada Mr. Weasley.

Rose sepertinya tak ambil pusing dengan ancaman itu dan dia bersikap biasa saja ketika bertemu denganku. Sepertinya dia merasa sama sekali tak bersalah tentang permen dan tentang si Brengsek Westday itu! _Bloody Hell! _

Aula besar. Makan Malam.

Daging domba panggang kesukaanku masih terasa tak enak. Rasanya masih sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu, hambar. Sepertinya peri rumah Hogwarts lupa memberi merica dan garam. Aku menatap meja Gryffindor. Rose dan si Brengsek Westday sedang tertawa bersama. Aku menggigit daging domba panggangku, hambar. Rose menatap si Brengsek Westday dengan pandangan kagum. Aku menggigit daging domba panggangku, hambar. Rose menyendok puding coklat kesukaannya dan mengarahkannya ke si Brengsek Westday. Aku tak tahan! Daging domba panggangku terasa sangat hambar!

Braaaakkk!

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, mengabaikan pandangan ingin tahu dari anak-anak yang sedang menyantap makan malam, meninggalkan Al yang sepertinya tersedak, kemudian keluar dari Aula Besar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Terimakasih buat reviewnya Dandeliona96 dan Rin :D **

**Selamat membaca chapter 2 :)**

**Rose Weasley's POV**

Scorpius masih menyebalkan. Dia masih tak mau bicara denganku jika tidak ada hal yang penting. Untuk ukuran lupa membelikan permen, hal ini sangat menyebalkan. Memangnya dia tak bisa hidup tanpa permen ketimbang memaafkan sahabatnya? Sepertinya kata Dad memang benar. Anak-anak Slytherin memang menyebalkan dan bau, kecuali Al tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan sepupuku sendiri bau meskipun dia terkadang juga menyebalkan. Seperti sekarang pun dia sedang bertingkah menyebalkan, entah kenapa sikapnya menjadi 11-12 dengan si bau Scorpius.

Aku rasa Scorpius juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Al karena aku melihat dia sendiri jumpalitan menangani sepupuku itu. Well, kalau boleh berspekulasi, sepertinya Al sedang patah hati. Dan pelakunya adalah si pirang Zabini.

Jadwal pertamaku hari ini adalah berada di kelas ramuan bersama anak-anak Slytherin. Aku menghela napas. Kelas ramuan yang biasanya sangat menarik sepertinya akan menjadi sangat tidak menarik untuk saat ini. Saat aku memasuki kelas, mataku langsung tertuju pada Scorpius yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Al yang sedang menguap. Aku mendengus, kemudian cepat-cepat duduk di samping Kate Drabble, teman satu asramaku.

"Hai, Rose," sapa Kate dengan senyum cemerlangnya yang seperti biasa.

Aku hanya tersenyum seadanya sambil melirik Scorpius yang mejanya berada di samping mejaku. Anak itu benar-benar! Selalu saja membuang muka saat aku melihat kearahnya. Dasar!

"Rose...". Suara kate terdengar ragu.

Pandanganku langsung mengarah pada Kate. Sepertinya aku ketahuan sedang melirik Scorpius. "Ada apa, Kate?"

"Apa kau menyukai Scorpius?" Kate manatapku. Wajahnya serius. Matanya langsung mengarah kepadaku yang sedang terpaku saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. Kenapa aku harus terpaku?

Aku? Menyukai Scorpius? Sepertinya Kate terlalu jauh berspekulasi. Scorpius adalah sahabatku. Kami adalah sahabat. Mana mungkin sahabat saling menyukai, kan?

Aku mencoba tertawa tapi aku sendiri merasa bahwa tawaku terdengar sumbang."Yang benar saja Kate." Kupelankan suaraku saat mengatakan, "Bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya? Dia seorang Malfoy dan kami, well, bersahabat. Kau tahu sendiri kan."

"Benarkah?" Sepertinya Kate masih ragu. Tapi, untuk apa dia mengetahui apakah aku suka Scorpius atau tidak? Apakah dia, ehm, menyukai Scorp?

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang aku rasa bisa membuatnya berhenti membicarakan Scorpius.

"Well, aku percaya padamu." Aku tak perlu mendapat kepercayaan darimu tentang Scorpius dan berhentilah bicara tentangnya!

Kate mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Tolong berikan ini pada Scorpius, Rose. Aku mohon."

Surat! Yang sedang aku pegang adalah surat! Surat. Surat. Surat. Surat berbau wangi dengan gambar 'love' di sampulnya. Dan surat ini untuk Scorpius Malfoy yang bau itu. Demi Jenggot Merlin, kenapa aku histeris seperti ini?

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Aku keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Tanganku benar-benar pegal setelah harus menulis kalimat 'Aku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan yang tidak sopan saat makan malam dan akan bersikap santun' sebanyak 100 kali. Kenapa semua orang senang sekali memberiku detensi. Sepertinya aku memang memerlukan obat anti pegal. Dan...aku juga perlu obat-entah apa-saat melihat pertunjukkan seperti yang sekarang ada di depanku.

Dari belokan di depanku muncul si Brengsek Westday yang menggandeng tangan Rose yang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. Merah! Kenapa wajahnya harus memerah seperti itu saat bersama si Brengsek Westday! Aku gerah. Benar-benar gerah. Sepertinya wajahku juga berubah menjadi warna tomat! Aku akan pura-pura tak melihat mereka berdua. Tapi kenapa aku harus bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba gerah padahal sekarang bukan musim panas? Kenapa aku selalu merasa marah pada Rose? Aku benar-benar butuh obat!

**Rose Weasley's POV**

"Rose, bukankah kamu berteman dengan Malfoy?" tanya Alex saat kami berdua sedang menikmati makan malam di meja Gryffindor.

Sepertinya Alex benar-benar sedang mencoba mendekatiku. Bukannya aku geer, tapi sejak kemarin Alex selalu makan di sampingku. Aku benar-benar akan melayang kalau setiap hari selalu makan di sampingnya. Tapi pertanyaannya barusan membuat selera makanku berkurang. Ya, benaar, Scorpius Malfoy adalah temanku, sahabatku. Dan kami sedang perang dingin hanya gara-gara permen! Aku tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu di depan Alex sehingga aku hanya mengangguk sambil menyantap steak ayam di depanku.

"Tapi kenapa kalian sepertinya terlihat 'tidak bersahabat' akhir-akhir ini?"

Aku menunda menyuapkan sepotong steak ke mulutku dan melirik ke meja Slytherin. Scorpius sedang tekun menikmati semangkuk sup di hadapannya. Sebentar, sup? Sejak kapan Scorp memakan sup di meja makan?

"Kami baik-baik saja."

"Oh, benarkah? aku jarang melihat kalian bersama akhir-akhir ini," ucap Alex.

"Apakah aku selalu terlihat bersama-sama dengan dia sebelumnya?" Aku balik bertanya tanpa minat.

"Ya, dan aku rasa kalian sangat dekat saat itu," kata Alex dengan suara seperti percampuran antara kesal, sedih dan cemburu.

"Aku dan dia tak sedekat seperti yang kamu bayangkan, Alex." Aku manatapnya yang sedang memotong-motong sosis di piringnya.

Alex menatapku,"Benarkah? Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang aku bayangkan?"

Well, aku terjebak. Ya, memangnya aku tahu apa yang dibayangkannya? Aku tak bisa _legilimens_ dan kalau aku bisa, aku tak mungkin melakukannya pada seseorang yang aku suka kan?

Alex tertawa melihat ekspresiku yang sepertinya kacau. "Jangan dipikirkan, Rose. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kalian 'tidak bersahabat' saat ini?"

Aku mendengus. Alex terlihat bingung.

"Aku bukan mendengus padamu, sungguh," ucapku cepat-cepat.

"Aku tahu."

"Scorpius sedang sangat menyebalkan." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum aku melanjutkan,"Kau tahu, dia belum mau bicara padaku sejak kunjungan ke Hogsmeade terakhir kita. Siapa suruh dia berkeliaran di koridor pukul 12 malam. Dan siapa yang disalahkan kalo dia tertangkap prefek. Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan. Kenapa dia malah marah padaku hanya gara-gara sesuatu yang tidak penting. Kenapa dia melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku." Aku menghela napas. Memandang Scorpius,lalu memandang Alex di sebelahku. Ya tuhan, aku terlalu banyak bicara.

"Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?"

Alex menggeleng lalu tertawa

"Aku lebih suka kalau kamu banyak bicara Rose. Aku menyukaimu karena kamu terlihat lebih cantik saat bicara."

Menyukaiku? Aku bengong. Apa Alex baru saja mengatakan kalau dia suka padaku? Apa tadi Alex sedang membuat sebuah pengakuan? Apa ini artinya kita bisa jadian?

"Rose," panggil Alex dengan suara yang melembut. Aku tak ingin tempat penembakan di lakukan di aula besar saat makan malam! Tidak terlihat romantis sama sekali. Tidak ada bulan, tidak ada bintang. Bahkan tidak ada angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Ya?" Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Banyak yang ingin aku katakan, tapi yang keluar hanya kata 'ya?'

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Wajah Alex terlihat serius

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ehm, aku hanya penasaran dan ingin memastikan saja," Alex berhenti sejenak sebelum mengatakan," Apa kau menyukai Malfoy?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa jatuh dari menara Gryffindor. Kenapa orang-orang selalu menanyakan hal ini padaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti menyukai Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy? Apa aku terlihat seperti salah satu groupiesnya?

"Scorpius?"

Alex mengangguk, menunggu jawaban, wajahnya terlihat tegang. Aku harus memberikan jawaban apa pada Alex? Kulirik meja Slytherin. Scorpius sedang memandangku! Aku yakin dia baru saja memandangku sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tak mungkin menyukai Scorpius." Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang aku tahu sampai saat ini. Aku tak mungkin menyukai Scorpius kan? Dia sahabatku! Dan dia juga tak akan pernah mungkin menyukaiku.

"Syukurlah," wajah tegang milik Alex langsung hilang. Aku tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang entah terlihat seperti apa.

Aku tak mungkin menyukai Scorpius kan?

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Al masih bersikap aneh. Yang dikerjakannya hanya duduk termangu, murung, dan menghela napas setiap 10 menit sekali. Aku benar-benar bosan dengan tingkah lakunya yang seperti akan mati besok. Dia selalu menghindari ruang rekreasi asrama dan lebih memilih mengungsi di perpustakaan. Sangat tidak Al sekali. Meskipun yang dikerjakannya di perpustakaan hanya termangu memandang satu halaman selama lebih dari setengah jam. Prediksiku sepertinya benar, Al sedang patah hati. Dan kalau dia sedang patah hati, tersangka utama yang harus disalahkan adalah Alisa. Alisa Zabini. Siswa kelas enam Slytherin.

**Perpustakaan, jam makan siang.**

Tebakanku benar. Al sedang memandangi buku di hadapannya saat aku datang. Ekspresinya masih tetap sama sejak beberapa hari lalu. Bukan sedih, bukan bahagia, bahkan bukan ekspresi datar. Aku kesal. Kenapa semua sahabatku bertingkah sangat menyebalkan? Terlebih sepupunya si Weasley. Dia semakin dekat saja dengan si Brengsek Westday itu.

"Hai, mate," sapaku sambil menarik kursi disebelahnya, lalu duduk. "Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain memandangi buku di depanmu?"

Al hanya melirik sekilas ke arahku kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pertanyaanku.

"Well, kau tahu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat menyebalkan, seperti sepupumu itu." kataku sinis.

"Berhentilah menggangguku Scorp," jawab Al malas tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arahku. Dia benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis! Patah hati bukan berarti hidupmu berhenti kan?

"Aku tahu tentang kau dan Zabini," ucapku memprovokasi. Al tak bergeming, sama sekali tak tersulut.

"Bukan berarti hidupmu berakhir kalau kau dan dia putus kan?" Akhirnya aku mengetahui penyebab kesuraman seorang Albus Potter meskipun harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan informasi itu. Alisa Zabini adalah orang yang sangat susah. Dia tipe anak yang tak ingin mengumbar kehidupan pribadinya.

Al masih diam. Tapi aku tahu jika dia mendengarkanku. "Masih banyak perempuan yang mengantri untukmu, Al. Zabini bukan perempuan satu-satunya."

Al langsung menatapku. Wajahnya mengeras. Dan aku tahu jika dia kesal pada ucapanku.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau merasakannya, Malfoy!" ucap Al sinis. Dia mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan langsung meninggalkanku. Merasakannya? Aku sudah putus 5 kali-kalau aku tak salah hitung-dengan perempuan, dan aku merasa baik-baik saja. Buktinya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku tak pernah seperti mayat hidup berjalan yang kerjaannya hanya memandangi buku dengan pandangan kosong seperti dia! Apa yang membuat Al jadi seperti ini? Kenapa dia jadi melow sekali? Ah, benar-benar.

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk. Sebaiknya aku menyusul Al sebelum dia bertambah menyebalkan kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak akan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' untuk ucapanku tadi. Aku benar tentang hal itu. Al hanya perlu menemukan perempuan lain diantara banyak gadis-gadis Hogwarts yang mengantri untuknya. Sebagai sahabat, aku harus menasehatinya.

Sayangnya, baru melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah, aku harus menghentikan langkahku lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat Rose bersama si Brengsek Westday sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di buku-yang dipegang si Brengsek Westday-sambil tertawa-tawa pelan di samping salah satu rak buku. Aku ingin marah. Benar-benar ingin marah. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**Rose Weasley's POV**

Aku terkejut dan aku yakin Alex juga mengalami hal yang sama. Scorpius tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan kami dengan muka datar saat kami sedang menertawakan salah satu tokoh di komik yang dibawa Alex dari rumahnya. Ya, Alex punya komik dan dia sangat menyukainya. Alex adalah seorang darah campuran, ibunya seorang muggle. Dia tahu banyak hal tentang dunia muggle dan kami selalu cocok saat ngobrol tentang kehidupan para muggle. Tidak seperti laki-laki di depanku saat ini. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Weasley," kata Scorpius dengan menekankan kata terakhir.

Aku mendelik padanya. Jadi dia masih marah padaku? Oke, aku tak akan ambil pusing.

"Silakan bicara, Malfoy," jawabku dengan tekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Aku rasa hanya ada kita berdua saja cukup, Weasley." Scorpius melirik Alex yang ada di sampingku. Aku melihat Alex mengangkat bahu. Aku tahu dia pasti terganggu dengan Scorpius.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti, Rose," ucap Alex

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian Alex meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus setelah Alex pergi.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dengan Westday."

"Aku tak perlu tahu apakah kau menyukainya atau tidak untuk dekat dengannya kan, Malfoy?"

"Jelas kau perlu tahu, Weasley," jawab Scorpius tak sabar.

Buat apa aku tahu dia suka atau tidak dengan Alex. Aku tak perlu pendapatnya kan? Aku mengencani Alex-Aku sudah jadian dengannya-karena aku suka dengannya, bukan karena telah ada persetujuan dari Scorpius. Dia hanya sahabatku kan?

"Aku rasa aku tak butuh pendapatmu, Malfoy." kataku ketus.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kamu selalu meminta pendapatku tentang banyak hal?" Scorpius memandang ke bawah,"Bahkan sepatu yang kamu pakai saat ini pun kamu beli setelah mendengar pendapatku."

Wajah Scorpius yang sok benar-benar membuatku sebal. Memangnya aku seperti itu?

"Well, mulai sekarang aku tak akan meminta pendapatmu, Mr malfoy." Aku berhenti sejenak. Memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk membuatnya bungkam." Aku akan minta pendapat Alex karena dia adalah pacarku."

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi denganku. Saat Rose mengatakan bahwa Alex adalah pacarnya, jantungku seperti melewatkan satu detakan. Lalu aku merasa ada sebuah lubang yang muncul entah dimana yang membuat aku merasa ngilu. Seperti ada seseorang yang menancapkan pisau dan mencabutnya lagi tepat di dadaku. Dan aku membayangkan si Brengsek Westday lah pelakunya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf updatenya lama dan cerita di chapter ini sedikit. Selamat Membaca J**

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Aku belum bicara pada Al. Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan aku malah menuju ke kamar asramaku dan langsung ambruk. Bahkan aku membolos kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Disini aku memikirkan banyak hal, terutama tentang Aku dan Rose.

Rose tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki lain di Hogwarts selain aku dan Al sebelumnya. Dia selalu ada disekitarku, sering menguntitku kemana-mana, mengolok-olok jika aku menemukan perempuan yang bisa aku kencani, dan tertawa-tawa hanya bersama kami berdua. Rose selalu meminta ditemani ke Honeydukes jika ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade lalu merayuku agar membelikannya permen segala rasa, selalu melihat latihan dan pertandingan quidditchku, membantuku mengerjakan tugas, selalu tersenyum paling ceria jika aku putus dengan mantan-mantanku sambil berkata 'Kau terlalu baik untuknya, Scorp'.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dia mengabaikanku dan tertawa bersama si Brengsek Westday! Bahkan mereka pacaran! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa pacaran? Rose hanya pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai perilaku si Brengsek Westday satu kali saat kami kelas enam. Dan dia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa lagi padaku tentang hal itu.

Aku menghela napas dan memandangi kanopi bagian atas tempat tidurku. Aku tidak rela si Brengsek westday menggandeng tangan Rose kemana pun mereka pergi saat mereka berjalan berdua. Aku tak terima jika dia berani mencium Rose! Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Tak berani membayangkan kemungkinan itu akan terjadi. Tapi mereka pacaran. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak akan berciuman! Arrrrrrggghhh!

**Aula besar, makan malam.**

Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju meja Slytherin. Al sedang asik memakan sosis sambil membaca sesuatu di selembar kertas. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan langsung meraih sepiring steak daging pedas.

"Hai, Scorp," sapa Al saat menyadari keberadaanku. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak semenyebalkan sebelumnya.

Aku hanya bergumam karena mulutku penuh dengan steak daging.

"Kenapa kau membolos kelas? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Al sepertinya menatapku. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan sibuk memotong-motong steak di piringku.

Al belum menyerah sebelum mendengar suaraku. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana setelah kelas selesai. Tapi kau tak ada dimana-mana. Apa kau meminjam jubah gaibku? Well, aku meninggalkannya di lemariku."

Ah, dasar anak ini. Kalau dia murung seharian, aku bahkan tak bisa mengganggunya. Tapi kalau aku yang murung, dia akan terus mengganggu. Hei, memangnya aku sedang murung?

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah mate?" tanya Al

Aku diam saja

"Well, mungkin ini bisa menjadi obat untuk sikapmu itu." Al menyodorkan selembar kertas ke depan mukaku. "Bacalah."

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap selembar kertas di depanku dengan tak minat. Terpaksa supaya Al tutup mulut.

_Dear Scorpius_. Dear?

_Aku selalu menatapmu di ruang kelas, di aula besar saat makan malam, di lapangan quidditch, juga di salah satu meja di Broomstick saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Aku suka bagaimana caramu tersenyum dan tertawa. _

Tulisan apa ini? Aku menatap Al yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawa.

"Teruskan Scorp. Bahkan pembuka suratnya pun belum selesai." Al tertawa.

"Surat? Siapa yang mengirim surat ini?" tanyaku sambil merebut lembaran kertas itu dari tangan Al. Tak ada pengirim.

"Pengirimnya ada di lembaran ini, Scorp." Al mengibar-ngibarkan selembar kertas sambil terus tertawa meledek.

"Berikan padaku Albus Potter! Dan tutup mulutmu!" Aku berhasil merebut lembaran kertas itu dan langsung melihat bagian bawah surat tanpa membaca tulisa-tulisan diatasnya. Kate Drabble?

"Ya ampun, Scorp. Lembaran-lembaran ini bisa sangat menghibur. Lihat, ada empat lembar berisi sanjungan untukmu."

Di meja teronggok empat lembaran surat yang jelas sudah dibaca Al. Apa-apaan ini? Surat konyol ini untukku? Yang benar saja! Aku tak pernah menerima surat seperi ini, dan sungguh, surat ini menggelikan meskipun aku baru membaca 2 kalimat.

"Burung hantu siapa yang mengirimnya?" Tanyaku pada Al sambil membereskan lembaran surat dan memasukkannya ke dalam jubahku.

"Rose yang memberikannya padaku."

Rose? Aku langsung melirik meja Gryffindor dan dengan mudah menemukan rambut merah milik Rose. Rose sedang sibuk dengan makanan di piringnya sambil sesekali membicarakan sesuatu dengan si Brengsek Westday yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Siapa Kate Drabble? kenapa Rose yang mmberikannya? Dan kenapa Rose malah memberikannya padamu?" tanyaku tak sabar pada Al.

"Kau tak tahu Kate Drabble? Ya ampun, Scorp. Kita sekelas dengannya di kelas Ramuan dan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dia teman sekamar Rose." Al mengitarkan pandangannya ke meja Griffindor." Nah, itu dia anaknya."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Al dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berbicara dengan teman di sebelahnya.

"Dia lumayan juga, kan?" tanya Al sambil menatapku.

"Aku tak tertarik," jawabku malas.

" bahkan lebih cantik daripada si Helena itu."

"Aku tak berhentilah menggangguku, Al. sepertinya kau lebih baik bersikap menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya," ucapku kesal.

"Well, aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari masa berkabungku, Scorp." Ada jeda sebentar."Meskipun kata-katamu di perpustakaan tadi tidak menyentuh. Aku rasa ada benarnya juga. Thanks, mate." Al menepuk pundakku.

"Jadi kau ingin mencari wanita baru? Aku merelakan Drabble untukmu, Al."

"Hei, kau terlalu kejam. Drabble menyukaimu!"

"Aku tak tertarik," sahutku malas." Kau boleh mengencaninya jika kau mau."

"Aku akan kembali pada Zabini, Scorp," kata Al kalem.

Aku menatap Al dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kembali pada Zabini? Apa harga diri Al sudah lenyap?

"Well, aku tak perlu tahu pendapatmu. Yang jelas aku akan membuat Zabini kembali padaku."

**Rose Weasley's POV**

Scorpius membolos kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Bagaimana dia bisa sukses jadi auror kalau kerjaannya membolos kelas ini? Ah, Dad pasti akan langsung mendepaknya dari kesatuan auror. Scorpius memang suka sekali bertindak seenaknya, lebih-lebih padaku. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu kami tak saling bicara. Bukankah ini waktu yang sangat lama untuk mendiamkan sahabat? Apa salahnya jika aku lupa mmbelikannya permen? Well, aku memang salah karena aku lupa. Tapi ini adalah permen, bukan sesuatu yang penting seperti tongkat sihir. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya memang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Tapi herannya, banyak sekali perempuan yang mengantri untuknya.

Aku sering mendengar nama Scorpius dibicarakan dimana-mana dengan nada kagum dan tertarik. Dan dulu aku juga pernah mendengar nama Scorpius berdengung di kamar asramaku. Meski suaranya pelan, tapi aku tetap mendengarnya. Ya, well, aku sudah tahu siapa pengagum Scorpius di dalam kamarku. Kate Drabble. Kate Drabble berasal dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni. Salah satu keluarga yang masih eksis mempertahankan tradisi darah murni mereka. Aku dengar seluruh keluarga mereka berdarah murni. Bayangkan saja! Di masa sekarang bagaimana mungkin mempertahankan tradisi konyol seperti itu. Yahh, memang tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia. Dan sepertinya Kate akan menjadikan Scorpius sebagai suami idaman berdarah murni yang paling cocok untuknya.

Tapi aku rasa mereka tak cocok. Sama sekali tak cocok. Aku sangat menyesal telah memberikan surat itu pada Al dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikannya pada Scorpius. Aku tahu Scorpius sudah membacanya kemarin saat makan malam di aula besar. Aku sungguh menyesal. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena aku tak mau teman sekamarku sendiri menjadi pacar sahabatku. Aku akan merasa terganggu jika hal itu terjadi. Karena itulah, aku harus memberitahu Scorpius tentang hal ini. Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Mungkin saat makan di aula besar? Tapi Alex selalu ingin makan bersamaku. Atau saat kelas ramuan besok? Masa aku membicarakan hal seperti ini di kelas? Lagipula ada Kate. Ah, mungkin setelah kelas selesai. Aku akan menariknya sebelum berjalan menjauh dari kelas. Well, rencanaku cukup matang.

**Kelas Ramuan**

Kelas ramuan hampir selesai. Proffesor Slughron sedang memberikan pengarahan mengenai ujian bagi kelas tujuh yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Kira-kira 5 bulan lagi.

"Baiklah, aku rasa pertemuan kita hari ini cukup sampai disini." Professor mempersilakan kami meninggalkan kelas.

Aku sudah beranjak dari kursi dan akan menghampiri Scorpius yang sedang sibuk merapikan bukunya ketika suara Professor Slughron memanggil namaku.

"Ya, Professor?" jawabku menatap Professor Slughron.

"Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Ms. Weasley. Kemarilah," ucap Professor Slughron serius

"Baik, Professor." Aku melirik ke arah Scorpius yang ternyata sudah hampir keluar kelas. Biasanya dia akan bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak memperdulikanku lagi.

Aku menghampiri Professor Slughron. "Ada apa Professor?"

Professor Slughron memandangku dengan pandangan cemas. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja Ms. Weasley? Saya lihat Anda tidak terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Saya baik-baik saja Proffesor."

"Benarkah tak ada apa-apa?" Proffesor masih mencoba memastikan. Aku mengangguk meyakinkan orang tua di depanku. Kau tahu, dia memang sangat perhatian padaku. Semua orang di Hogwarts mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak emasnya. Bahkan Albus tidak terlalu diperlakukan seperti ini. Padahal Mom pernah berkata bahwa Uncle Harry dulu adalah anak emas Proffesor Slughron.

"Baiklah, Ms. Weasley. Kau boleh meninggalkan kelas." Proffesor tersenyum." Hati-hati di koridor, pveyes sedang tak baik akhir-akhir ini."

"Terimakasih Proffesor." Aku tersenyum sebentar dan langsung meninggalkan kelas. Ah, Scorpius pasti sudah berada di aula besar. Kesempatanku berbicara dengannya hilang.

"Mendapat masalah Weasley?" Aku berhenti dan melihat Scorpius yang sedang bersandar di tembok luar kelas.

"Well, aku rasa kau juga sedang tak baik-baik saja." Scorpius berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Berhenti memanggilku Weasley, Scorpius!" Aku membentaknya! Aku sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah konyolnya.

Scorpius memandangku."Oke, Rose."

Aku menghela napas, mengeluarkan sebungkus permen segala rasa dari dalam tas, lalu mengulurkannya pada Scorpius. "Ini permen pesananmu."

Aku melihat Scorpius mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi dia tetap mengambil bungkusan itu dan aku seperti melihat sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat tipis. Aku tahu dia suka dan mungkin akan segera memaafkanku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan permen-permen ini? Jangan-jangan kau menyelinap ke Hogsmeade? Seharusnya kau mengajak aku dan Al, Rose." Scorpius tertawa.

Aku tersenyum. Scorpius memaafkanku! Ternyata masalah ini memang benar-benar terjadi karena permen sialan itu." Sekarang aku tak mungkin melakukan itu, Scorp."

"Lalu?"

"Aku meminta Alex untuk membelikannya. Well, dia ada sedikit urusan di Hogmeade kemarin."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Wajah Scorpius langsung berubah datar. Apa lagi yang salah? Ah, abaikan saja. Dia selalu seperti ini. Moody.

"Well, Scorp. Tentang surat yang kemarin itu, yang aku berikan pada Al dan menyuruhnya memberikannya padamu. Apa kau sudah menerimanya? Tanyaku basa-basi sekaligus untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ya aku sudah menerimanya, dan aku..."

"Aku harap kau tak mempedulikan surat itu Scorp," potongku sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dahi Scorpius terlihat mengkerut. Mungkin bingung dengan kata-kataku barusan.

"Abaikan saja surat itu dan anggap kamu tak pernah membacanya."

"Well, kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka jika kau menjadikan Kate pacarmu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjadikan Kate pacarku?" Scorpius diam sejenak. Sepertinya memikirkan kata-kataku tadi." Aku rasa tak ada masalah. Dia cantik, darah murni, lumayan pintar, dan aku suka gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang."

"Scorp, dengarkan aku." Aku yakin suaraku terdengar seperti memelas."Kalian berdua tak cocok."

"Tak cocok?" Scorpius mendengus

Aku diam saja. Aku mencoba meyakinkan Scorpius dengan tatapan mataku.

"Aku akan mengabaikan Drabble kalau kau menjauhi Westday," ucap Scorpius datar. Suaranya terdengar seperti menantang di telingaku.

Menjauhi Alex? Yang benar saja! Alex adalah pacarku, bagaimana mungkin aku menjauhi pacarku sendiri.

"Alex adalah pacarku, Scorp. AKu tak mungkin menjauhinya."

"Well, kalau begitu. Aku akan menjadikan Drabble sebagai pacarku juga," kata Scorpius santai.

"Tapi, Scorp. Aku tak suka kau bersama Kate." Aku masih berusaha meyakinkan Scorpius.

"Aku sangat tak menyukai Westday, Rose." Suara Scorpius terdengar sangat dingin.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Kenapa dia tak mau mendengarkanku?

"Pilihannya hanya itu, Rose sayang." Scorpius tersenyum padaku. Aku tahu, senyum itu adalah senyum yang biasa ia tampilkan saat ingin menantangku berbuat sesuatu.

"Terserah padamu, Scorpius Malfoy!" Aku mendelik padanya dan segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauh darinya. Sebaiknya aku pergi makan saja.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat kabarnya, Rosie," kata Scorpius dengan suara keras yang menyebalkan.

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Sebenarnya aku tak pernah berpikir menjadikan Drabble sebagai pacarku. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Sepertinya menjadikan Drabble pacarku adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Rose meninggalkan Westday. Mungkin aku terlalu kejam. Tapi aku adalah seorang Malfoy dan Slytherin. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kemauanku terpenuhi.

Suatu hari nanti, aku akan minta maaf pada Drabble karena telah memanfaatkannya. Aku janji.

**Rose Weasley's POV**

Kate menggandeng lengan Scorpius saat masuk ke aula besar ketika sarapan pagi. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak semalam. Aku mendengar bagaimana histerisnya Kate saat memasuki kamar dan memelukku dengan sangat erat sambil mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' berkali-kali. Mungkin dia menganggapku telah memuluskan jalannya menjadi pacar Scorpius, padahal kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya.

Aku mengabaikan kedatangan mereka berdua dan lebih memilih memakan ayam yang sekarang ada di hadapanku. Aku sendirian. Alex belum datang. Sepertinya dia belum bangun karena dia harus patroli keliling Hogwarts tadi malam.

Aku mendengus. Pagiku diawali dengan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengus, Rose."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Scorpius sudah ada di sampingku. Senyumnya yang menyebalkan seperti tadi malam masih terukir di wajahnya. Sedangkan Kate yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum manis padaku.

"Pagi yang indah, Rose," sapanya sambil tersenyum sumringah

Aku hanya tersenyum seadanya dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah ayam goreng dipiringku yang belum habis. Aku butuh banyak ayam goreng untuk dimakan pagi ini! Mengapa mereka memilih duduk di sampingku? Banyak sekali tempat duduk yang masih kosong di meja Gryffindor. Atau lebih baik mereka makan di meja Slytherin saja.

"Scorpius, kau ingin makan apa pagi ini?" Suara Kate yang terdengar sangat lembut mengawali pertunjukkan di sampingku.

"Aku akan makan apa saja yang kauberikan, dear."

Dear? Scorpius memanggil Kate 'dear'? Aku tak pernah mendengar Scorpius memanggil pacar-pacar sebelumnya dengan sebutan 'dear'.

"Kalau begitu kau makan roti dengan sup jagung saja. Baik untuk sarapan pagi, dear."

Oh My God! Bisakah mereka tak menampilkan kemesraan yang memuakkan di meja makan? Apa mereka tak tahu kalau sikap mereka bisa membuat orang kehilangan nafsu makan? Dan jelas sekali kalau salah satu orang itu adalah aku! Aku sudah tak bisa merasakan daging ayam enak di lidahku. Rasanya sudah hambar. Aku tak merasakan lagi garam atau merica yang beberapa saat lalu kurasakan. Bagaimana bisa aku memakan daging ayam hambar? Aku meletakkan daging ayam goreng yang baru satu gigitan dan meraih susu coklat hangat di depanku.

"Aku duluan ya." Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku gagal.

Scorpius melihat piringku yang masih setengah, mengerutkan kening, dan menatapku." Makanan di piringmu masih banyak, Rose."

"Aku sudah kenyang. Lagipula aku ada janji pagi ini. Bye."

"Sepertinya nafsu makanmu hilang? Well, ingat apa yang aku ucapkan kemarin sore, Rose," ucap Scorpius santai.

Aku mendelik pada Scorpius. Anak ini memang menyebalkan. Terserah dia saja! Bukan urusanku kalau dia berpacaran dengan Kate.

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Berpura-pura menyukai seseorang ternyata memang sulit. Semuanya menjadi aneh dan membingungkan. Bagaimana mungkin aku memanggil Drabble dengan sebutan 'dear'. Perutku selalu bergejolak tak jelas saat mengucapkan kata itu. Ada sensasi percampuran antara geli dan aneh. Aku bahkan tak pernah memanggil pacar-pacarku sebelumnya dengan sebutan itu. Terus terang, aku bukan tipe pria yang romantis. Dan aku merasa gerah jika aku terus begini. Aku tak menyukai atau tertarik dengan Drabble, sungguh. Biasanya aku akan mengencani seseorang yang aku sukai, meskipun pada akhirnya aku akan merasa bosan dengan mereka.

Sepertinya aku memang jahat. Sebagai pria aku tak seharusnya seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, aku harus membuat Rose meninggalkan Westday. Secepatnya!

**Albus POtter's POV**

Rose dan Scorpius. Mereka berdua seperti sedang berkompetisi untuk saling mempertahankan argumen masing-masing. Hal ini sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi. Akan sulit menentukan siapa yang akan menang karena mereka berdua sangat keras kepala dengan apa yang ada di otak mereka.

Sebenarnya Scorpius dan Rose adalah dua sisi mata uang yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Rose selalu mengikuti kemana pun Scorpius pergi dan sebaliknya Scorpius selalu mengawasi kemana pun Rose pergi. Mereka berdua sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Ah, aku saja sering merasa tersisihkan sebagai sepupu dan sahabat. Sayangnya, banyak sekali perbedaan diantara mereka seperti dua sisi mata uang yang bertolak belakang. Mereka selalu berdebat tentang hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu diperdebatkan. Misalnya seperti sekarang, aku tahu Scorpius tak suka dengan Westday karena dia pacar Rose. Sedangkan Rose sepertinya tak terlalu menyukai teman sekamarnya si Drabble karena dia pacar Scorpius. Kenapa aku tahu semua itu? Well, aku selalu bersama meraka sejak menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Aku adalah orang yang sangat peka dan tentu saja tak bodoh. Sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan mereka, aku tak kesulitan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Aku akan memberitahukan sebuah rahasia tentang mereka berdua yang sepertinya hanya aku yang menyadari hal ini sejak dulu-diantara kami bertiga. Rose tak pernah menyukai perempuan yang pernah menjadi pacar Scorpius dan perempuan-perempuan yang didekati atau mendekati Scorpius. Begitu juga Scorpius, dia tak pernah menyukai laki-laki yang mencoba mendekati Rose. Dia tak pernah memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan laki-laki lain untuk sekedar dekat dengan Rose. Tak heran jika Rose baru mendapat pacar pertamanya di tahun ketujuh. Aku dan sepupu-sepupuku yang lain bahkan tak terlalu mempermasalahkan siapa yang dekat dengan Rose. Tapi Scorpius ini yang selalu mempermasalahkan mereka.

Mereka sangat keras kepala bahkan pada diri mereka sendiri. Bagaimana mereka bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kali ini aku juga akan membiarkan mereka menemukan sendiri apa sebenarnya 'masalah' yang mereka hadapi. Ah, lebih baik bersantai sambil menonton apa yang akan terjadi. Itu lebih seru. Sungguh! Aku sudah menontonnya berkali-kali. Sayangnya mereka berdua tak pernah berhasil memecahkan 'masalah' yang mereka hadapi. Menyebalkan dan menggemaskan memang, tapi itulah mereka. Selalu berusaha untuk keras kepala pada diri mereka sendiri.

Aku akan menonton mereka sambil berusaha mendapatkan Alisa kembali!


	4. Chapter 4

**Terimakasih untuk reviewnya:**

**Dandeliona96: Aku sedikit bingung Al harus seperti apa. Jadi aku buat dia optimis lg buat ngedapetin Alisa hehe. **

**Aliooonggg: Makasih buat koreksinya ya. Aku usahain typonya jadi sedikit. Tetap koreksi ya kalo ada slah2 lg :D**

**Selamat Membaca Chapter 4**

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

Aku selalu sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam di meja Gryffindor sejak seminggu yang lalu, sejak pacaran dengan Drabble. Dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan Al, meskipun dia sepertinya cuek dan tak masalah jika aku terus berada di meja Gryffindor. Sekarang dia sedang sibuk berbuat hal-hal yang aneh. Aku rasa kewarasan Al harus segera diperiksakan ke St. Mungo. Tindakannya yang terakhir-yang membuat seisi asrama Slytherin terpaku tak tahu harus menampilkan reaksi apa-belum mampu membuat Zabini bersimpati padanya. Al tak pernah berbuat seperti itu pada gadis-gadis, well, dia sama sepertiku, tak pernah bisa bersikap romantis. Apa yang dilakukan Al? sebaiknya tanyakan sendiri padanya. Aku-sebagai sahabatnya-malu jika harus mengingatnya.

Kembali pada masalahku. Aku selalu makan di meja Gryffindor untuk mengganggu Rose dan si Brengsek Westday. Meskipun aku dan Rose sudah lebih sering berbicara seperti biasa, aku tahu kalau dia selalu mendelik padaku setiap kali aku mengganggu waktunya dengan si Brengsek Westday. Si Brengsek Westday yang seorang ketua murid berhati baik dan tak pernah memiliki prasangka buruk apapun padaku selalu menyambut baik kedatanganku ke meja Gryffindor. Anak Hupplepuff sepertinya tak buruk juga, mereka lumayan baik hati. Apakah aku harus berhenti memanggilnya Brengsek? Ah tak perlu, nama itu sudah cocok untuknya. Sedangkan anak-anak Gryffindor-sang pemilik meja-selalu memandangku dengan pandangan tak suka. Mereka mungkin tahu jika anak Slytherin patut dicurigai, sebaik dan setampan apapun mereka haha.

"Rose, aku butuh saus," suruhku pada Rose yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan si Brengsek Westday di sampingnya.

Rose mendelik ke arahku. Tatapannya mengatakan 'Kau bisa ambil sendiri kan? Dasar pengganggu!'.

"Biar aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu, dear," sela Drabble memandangku pengertian, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil saus dan memberikannya padaku.

"Thanks, dear," ucapku datar dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Rose sudah sibuk lagi bicara dengan si Brengsek Westday yang duduk di hadapanku. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu seperti rencana masa depan. Untung saja belum ada kata 'anak' yang kudengar. Awas saja kalau Westday membicarakan hal itu. Aku bisa meracuni makanan kesukaannya!

"Kau ingin melakukan apa setelah lulus Hogwarts, Malfoy?" Aku mendongak. Westday bertanya padaku. Rose memandangku malas.

Drabble yang berada di sebelahku tertarik ingin tahu,"Iya, dear. Kau ingin jadi apa? Meneruskan bisnis ayahmu? Pemain Quidditch profesional? Aku akan tetap mendukungmu, dear, asalkan bukan menjadi Auror. Aku bisa jantungan setiap kau pergi keluar rumah." Kate tertawa renyah."Auror adalah laki-laki terakhir yang ingin kunikahi."

Aku menatap Drabble. Kata-katanya membuatku bertambah semangat menjadi seorang Auror!

"Sayangnya dia akan menjadi Auror, Kate." Rose dengan sukarela menjawab pertanyaan dari Drabble. Suaranya terdengar seperti menahan geli.

Aku bisa melihat Drabble terpaku tak percaya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Westday."Ya, aku akan jadi Auror."

"Auror juga tak apa-apa bagiku, dear,"ucap Drabble gugup.

Aku memberikannya senyuman-yang dipaksakan-untuk menenangkannya.

"Ah, jadi kau akan bekerja dengan Mr. Weasley, Malfoy," beritahu Westday

"Aku sudah tahu tanpa kau memberitahuku," jawabku datar."AKu sudah mengenal Weasley lebih dari kau, Westday."

"Eh." Sepertinya Westday tidak menduga dengan jawabanku yang sinis.

Rose mendelik padaku, tatapannya kali ini seperti mengatakan 'Dasar bodoh!'. Aku cuek. Siapa suruh mengatakan hal yang sudah kuketahui sejak dulu.

"Ah, well, kau benar, Malfoy. Kalian kan bersahabat." kata Westday berusaha untuk mengembalikkan suasana ke semula."Jadi Auror sepertinya juga mengasyikan. Tapi aku lebih suka berkelana. Aku akan melakukan perjalanan dan menulis beberapa buku tentang perjalannku. Setelah itu aku akan memikirkan untuk bekerja di kementerian."

Aku menatap Westday di hadapanku dengan malas. Memangnya siapa yang ingin tahu?

"Sepertinya kau terinspirasi dengan kisah Lockhart si pembohong itu, Westday?" Aku berhenti sejenak."Atau mungkin kau ingin jadi seperti dia?"

"Scorpius!" Rose menatapku tak suka."Sebaiknya kau diam saja."

"Tak apa-apa, Rose. Scorpius hanya bercanda." Si Brengsek Westday mencoba menenangkan Rose. Padahal wajahnya sendiri merah membara.

"Ya, aku hanya bercanda," ucapku santai lalu tertawa datar.

Rose mendelik lagi padaku. Ah, lama-lama matanya bisa kram kalau terus-menerus mendelik padaku.

**Rose Weasley's POV**

"Scorpius, sebaiknya kau makan di mejamu saja. Kau bukan anak Gryffindor!" kataku sebal pada laki-laki di sebelah kiriku. Aku, Scorpius, dan Al sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan Quidditch. Ada pertandingan antara asrama Slytherin dan Ravenclaw sore ini. Meskipun aku sebal setengah mati dengan Scorpius karena dia selalu menggangguku dan Alex di meja makan, aku harus tetap menonton pertandingannya.

"Kalian kenapa lagi? Ribut soal apa sekarang?" Al mendecakkan lidah sambil geleng-geleng kepala."Aku tak mau konsentrasimu terganggu, Scorp."

"Aku tak mungkin terganggu, Al,"ucap Scorpius santai."Dan, dengar Rose. Aku makan di meja Gryffindor karena pacarku yang memintanya."

"Tapi kau selalu menggangguku, Scorp. Aku mau kalian jauh-jauh dariku dan Alex saat makan."

Scorpius hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meledek untuk menanggapi kesebalanku.

Ah, benar-benar menyebalkan. AKu sebal dengan Scorpius. Aku sebal dengan Kate. Bagaimana tak sebal kalau setiap makan bersama Alex selalu diganggu oleh kehadiran Scorpius dan Kate? Mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku muak. Selalu saja bersikap perhatian satu sama lain. Selalu menyebut satu sama lain dengan sebutan 'dear'. Memang mereka rusa?! Ah, abaikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak bersama Westday, Rose?" tanya Al.

"Alex sudah berada di lapangan Quidditch, Al. Dia menungguku di tribun Gryffindor." Aku tersenyum.

"Kenapa dia selalu bersama anak-anak Gryffindor? Apa dia terusir dari asramanya?" cibir Scorpius.

"Bukan urusanmu, Scorp. Urus saja pacarmu!"

"Ah, aku akan menangkap snitch untuknya," kata Scorpius, lalu melanjutkan,"Aku sudah berjanji padanya saat makan siang tadi."

"Snitch untuk Drabble? Sepertinya kau tambah tak waras saja, Scorp." Al tertawa.

"Well, Al. Kau bisa memasukkan quaffle sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Zabini," saran Scorpius mengabaikan ledekan Al.

"Eh, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk," kata Al mempertimbangkan.

Aku mendengus. Nah, kewarasan mereka berdua harus segera diperiksakan ke St. Mungo. Aku tahu kalau mereka berdua takkan pernah melakukan hal-hal romantis atau sejenisnya untuk perempuan. Mereka bukan tipe laki-laki romantis! Dan soal menangkap snitch untuk Kate? Semoga Berneth Dawson yang menangkapnya duluan!

"Tak perlu mendengus, Rose," cibir Scorpius. "Apa kau ingin aku menangkapnya untukmu? Putus dulu dengan Westday!"

Dasar Scorpius! Anak yang satu ini benar-benar selalu membuatku sebal, jengkel, dan marah. Aku sudah bosan mendengar dia menyuruhku memutuskan Alex.

"Takkan pernah!" bentakku sebal, lalu aku berjalan cepat menuju lapangan Quidditch, meninggalkan mereka berdua di belakang.

**Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

"Kau membuatnya sebal lagi, Scorp," kata Al prihatin."Ayolah, kita harus cepat. Aku harus memimpin briefing."

Aku diam dan menyusul Al. Aku harus konsentrasi dengan pertandingan ini. Aku harus menangkap Snitch secepat mungkin. Aku harus menagabaikan Rose dan si Brengsek Westday untuk sementara. Kalau Dawson sampai menagkap Snitch duluan, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Al.

Lapangan Quidditch sudah penuh oleh penonton saat kami memasuki lapangan. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan dan yel-yel dari penghuni asrama Slytherin. Panji-panji Slytherin juga berkibar dimana-mana. Ah, pertandingan memang selalu menyenangkan. Aku bisa merasakan euforia-nya.

Tim Quidditch kami diunggulkan untuk menang sore ini. Ini adalah Big Match antara Slytherin Sang Juara Bertahan dan Ravenclaw Yang Tak Terduga! Para proffesor duduk di podium. Denis Mclaggen, penghuni asrama Gryffindor duduk di samping Proffesor McGonnagall untuk mengomentari jalannya pertandingan. Aku menyisir tribun penonton, dan saat mataku terarah ke

tribun Gryffindor aku bisa melihat Drabble bersorak-sorak sambil mengibar-ngibarkan syal Slytherin milikku. AKu mendengus. Lalu pandanganku teralih pada Rose yang mengenakan syal Slytherin milik Al. Dia bersorak-sorak penuh semangat dengan Alex yang merangkul bahunya. Brengsek! Beraninya dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Rose saat aku sedang bertanding! Tenang, tenang, tenang, Scorp. Jangan biarkan Si Brengsek Westday menghancurkan konsentrasimu. Aku mengatur napas.

Aku sedikit terperanjat saat seseorang menepuk bahuku. Ternyata Al.

"Konsentrasi, Scorp," katanya serius. Wajar saja dia mengatakan hal itu. Dia adalah kapten. Dan ini adalah pertandingan yang sangat penting."Abaikan mereka untuk saat ini."

Aku mengangguk. Al menepuk bahuku sekali lagi kemudian berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan.

Sebentar, apa tadi Al mengatakan 'Abaikan mereka untuk saat ini'? Apa dia tahu? Apa dia tahu yang aku pikirkan? Apa dia tahu apa yang menggangguku? Aku gelagapan sambil menatap punggungnya. Al tak mungkin tahu apa yang aku pikirkan kan?

"Ayo, Scorp." Druno mengajakku ke tengah lapangan. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

Suara penonton membahana saat Al menangkap Quaffle yang dilemparkan Madam Hoch. Aku langsung terbang mencari Snitch. Sangat susah menemukan Snitch yang berwarna emas berkilaun apalagi terbangnya sangat cepat. Dan memang benar kata Al, aku harus tetap menjaga konsentrasiku agar cepat mendapatkan Snitch.

Aku bisa mendengar sorak-sorai penonton saat Al sepertinya berhasil memasukkan Quaffle ke dalam gawang Ravenclaw. Yel-yel dari penghuni asrama Slytherin membahana. Aku tetap terbang mengitari lapangan untuk mencari Snitch. Apa aku harus memberi Al kesempatan untuk memasukkan Quaffle sebanyak-banyaknya ke gawang Ravenclaw? Sepertinya dia ingin terlihat hebat juga di mata Zabini. Oke, baiklah. Aku akan bersantai dulu sambil mengawasi Dawson. Sepertinya dia juga belum menemukan keberadaan Snitch.

Sepertinya pertandingan sudah berjalan sekitar 20 menit. Aku memandang papan skor. Slytherin unggul 70 poin dari Ravenclaw. Ah, aku harus mulai mencari Snitch.

"Scorpius, awas!" Aku melihat Bludger menuju ke arahku. Aku menghindar secepat yang aku bisa ke arah kanan. Bludgers melewatiku dan dipukulkan Druno kearah salah satu anak Ravenclaw. Ben Trevor. Sepertinya dia yang mengarahkan Bludger kearahku. Dan Bludgers sukses membuat dia bergantungan pada sapunya dengan satu tangan.

Fiuh. Aku menghela napas lega. Hampir saja nyawaku terancam. Bukan karena jatuh dari sapu tapi karena Al bisa membunuhku. Aku belum menemukan Snitch dan malah hampir terhantam Bludgers!

"Scorpius, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat cari Snitch!" Teriak Al marah. Sepertinya dia menyadari kejadian tadi.

Aku langsung menambah kecepatan dan mengitari lapangan. Nyawaku dipertaruhkan! Aku melihat Dawson yang sepertinya masih belum menemukan keberadaan Snitch di dekat gawang Gryffindor. Ah, dimana Snitch itu? Aku akan mencari di terowongan bawah. Ah, aku merasakan kepakan sayap Snitch di sebelah kiriku. Aku menoleh dan bisa melihat Snitch terbang cepat melewatiku. Baiklah, Ayo beraksi! Aku menambah kecepatan. Snitch terbang sangat cepat. Dari belakang aku bisa mendengar suara sapu terbang mendekatiku. Ah, Dawson melihatku menemukan Snitch! Seketika penonton bersorak-sorai mengetahui kami sedang mengejar Snitch.

Snitch terbang mendekati podium kemudian terbang ke atas. Aku mengejarnya. Dawson masih berada di belakangku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke depan. Mencoba mencapai Snitch yang tinggal beberapa senti dari tanganku. Snitch mengelak dan meluncur ke bawah. Ke tengah lapangan. Kemudian naik lagi. Snitch benar-benar mempermainkanku. Sorak sorai bertambah hebat. Dawson sepertinya menambah kecepatannya. Aku harus cepat! Aku berhasil menyusul Snitch dan mengulurkan tanganku ke depan lagi. Ayolah! Aku mohon.

Sorak sorai penonton membahana. AKu berhasil menangkap Snitch! Aku memamerkan Snitch ke udara, mengarahkan mata ke tribun Gryffindor, terpaku melihat Rose yang sedang berciuman dengan si Brengsek Westday, sekilas mendengar seseorang mengatakan 'awas!', dan aku merasakan tubuhku terjun cepat ke bawah lalu berdebam keras di tanah. Kemudian semuanya berubah gelap.

**Rose Weasley's POV**

Aku tak merasakan apa-apa selain bibir Alex dibibirku dan tangannya yang berada di bahu dan pingggangku. Lalu seseorang menyenggol bahuku, dan ciuman kami terhenti. Ah, benar-benar mengganggu! Alex tersenyum padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebih cerah. Kemudian aku tersadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat anak-anak mulai berebut turun ke tengah lapangan. Aku bingunng. Alex juga terlihat bingung. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Slytherin menang kan? Scorpius sudah menangkap Snitch nya kan?

"Sepertinya dia terluka parah." Suara-suara terdengar tak beraturan. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Aku turun dari tribun dengan Alex. Alex bertanya apa yang terjadi pada anak kelas 3 Gryffindor.

"Scorpius jatuh dari sapu. Terhantam Bludgers. Terluka sangat parah," jawab anak itu tak beraturan.

Aku terpaku. Apa yang baru saja aku dengar adalah nama Scorpius? Scorpius terhantam Bludgers? Bukankah dia menangkap Snitch?

"Rose, Rose, Kau tak apa-apa?" Aku merasakan lengan Alex menopang bahuku. Aku memang merasa hampir jatuh, Scorpius terluka sangat parah?

"Rose, Rose."

"Kita harus ke Hospital Wings." Aku bisa merasakan sendiri bahwa suaraku bergetar.

Bagaimana mungkin Scorpius terhantam Bludger dan terjatuh dari sapu? Dia menangkap Snitch, bukan terhantam Bludger!

Hospital Wings ramai. Beberapa anggota tim Slytherin dan penghuni asrama Slytherin ada di depan pintu masuk. Wajah semua orang terlihat cemas. Aku merangsek masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Alex membiarkanku. Berjalan perlahan menghampiri tempat tidur yang dikerumuni banyak orang. Lalu terpaku beberapa meter sebelum mencapai tempat tidur. Aku takut.

"Aku akan mengobatinya! Jadi semuanya pergi! Aku tak bisa bekerja jika kalian berkumpul disini." Suara madam Pomfrey membahana."Cepat!"

Anak-anak menjauh dari tempat tidur. Madam Pomfrey menutup tirai. Aku melihat Al. Pakaian Quidditchnya penuh dengan darah. Benar-benar darah!

"Rose." Al menyadari keberadaanku. Dia menuju kearahku. Kemudian menopang bahuku dengan lengannya."Ayo kita keluar.

Scorpius akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, Al.." Aku tak tahu harus menagatkan apa. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang disana benar-benar Scorpius?

Aku mencoba menjauh dari Al."Aku harus melihat Scorpius, Al. Aku harus disana. Aku harus menemaninya."

Aku merasa diriku benar-benar kacau.

Al tetap menahanku dan membawaku keluar rumah sakit."Rose, tenanglah. Kita akan kesini lagi nanti. Madam Pomfrey sedang mengobati Scorpius. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Dia terluka parah Al." Aku terisak.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu kita harus membiarkan Madam Pomfrey bekerja, Rose. Tenangkan dirimu."

Kami sampai di luar rumah sakit. Al langsung menutup pintu. Di luar rumah sakit masih ada beberapa siswa dengan wajah khawatir. Aku melihat Kate yang sepertinya sedang menangis di pelukan teman-teman sekamarku. Aku terduduk lesu. Al juga terduduk lesu di sebelahku. Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu kalau Scorpius jatuh? Seberapa parah dia terluka?

"Malfoy akan baik-baik saja, Rose." Suara Alex!

Aku mendongak. Alex berjongkok di depanku kemudian memelukku. Isakanku makin kencang.


End file.
